officialweegeechroniclesdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Galaxion
Galaxion is the main villain of Season 1 and the secondary main villain of Season 4. He made his first debut in Episode 19 of Season 1 and got awakened by the fight of Vileon and Weegee. He managed to beat both Vileon and Weegee, although he didn't kill them. Appearence Season 1 to 3 Galaxion wears red clothing besides from his orange buttons and brown shoes. He has black eyes, pointy ears, brown hair and yellow skin. He also has a S on his hat which stands for "Supreme Weegee" which was his original name. Galaxion also wears no gloves which is pretty unordinary for a Weegee. Season 4 Galaxion has a darker part of red in his overalls and wears gloves now. His yellow skin got changed into a more tan skin and his black eyes got changed into red ones. He wears sunglasses and there is some hair coming out from his hat. The S on his hat got changed to a G, which stands for his name. At the end of the season, Galaxion was shown to be stressed out so much that his hair turned white. The Season 4 design was made by chreniafoka. Season 5 Galaxion's color scheme was slightly lighter then before, and had a lot more details on his clothes. His hair is now permanently white, and he no longer wears any glasses anymore. But other then that he has no changed in his design except for his Godly Vengeance form. The Season 5 design was also made by chreniafoka. Personality Galaxion is a person who tries to be rather calm. He wants to kill Weegee and his friends for no good reason, but when things are bad he is willing to team up with them. He doesn't have a very good bond with his brother and even killed him once. Galaxion is shown to hate Photohon's puns but also misses his child time. He blames his father for all what has happened. Also he hates being called a slave of Vitiance. During Season 5 he became much more kind to people as he accepted Phantoeegee's help and saved Ramerez from Zakum. Role in Weegee Chronicles Galaxion was the final battle in season 1, and was the consequence of all the fighting in the season. As he was awakened by the heroes, and fought with them including the villain Vileon who teamed up with them. He only appeared on 2 episodes in season 1 though. Galaxion appears in more episodes, but is not the final battle. At first he was the main villain in a story arc, but once Sqeegee came he decided to help the heroes defeat him along with The Outsider and The Insider. Galaxion is also featured in season 3, which after training he senses his brother Photohon and is worried, but takes him on, Photohon easily dominates him even with his full power form, Galaxion does use Ultra Rage, but Photohon uses it as well. He starts to fight Photohon again, but he was still losing. He was trying to avoid Photohon's beam sword since if that impales him he would die. He was starting to get tired of Photohon at that point as he continued the fight he stole Photohon's beam sword. Although Sanic distracted Galaxion which caused Galaxion to lose a beam struggle with Photohon, and he was blasted onto the planet. Later on the planet Galaxion found Vileon and Zelos. Vileon still wanted revenge for what Galaxion did to him back in season 1. They began fighting, and it seemed equal Vileon commented that Galaxion used to have been far stronger then him. Galaxion then uses Ultra Rage, but Vileon uses Ultra Rage as well, and tells Zelos to stay back, but the fight seemed equal until Galaxion started to get the upper hand in the fight, but Vileon then used the Godly Beam. Galaxion was forced to retreat in order to survive. Abilities *'Dimensional Travel' Galaxion has the ability to travel through dimension as he mentioned this in Episode 39 of Weegee Chronicles. This ability is also used to travel through universes too. *'Ultra Rage Technique' Galaxion is able to use Ultra Rage. *'Galaxious Form' Galaxion has the unique transformation to "Galaxious Galaxion" which is an counterpart to "Aurion Photohon". It is an four times multiplier and he can also combine it with Ultra Rage. *'Galaxious Beam' Galaxious Beam is Galaxions signature full power attack and it is basically a beam shoot at full power. *'Creating clones' Galaxion is able to create clones of himself, which can be used for mind attacks. *'Mimicry' Galaxion has shown to be able to steal Photohon's beam sword, although he didn't know how to get rid of it so it was a obstacle in his fight. He also was able to mimic Weegee's absorption. *'Energy Absorbtion' Galaxion has learned this ability from Weegee. *'Invading minds' Galaxion used this ability against Photohon in their rematch. It invades people's mind which he actually doesn't like doing so, but he does make exceptions. If people aren't weak minded this ability likely wont work. *'State of beyond' Galaxion when he got his soul absorbed he got side effects from that. Although at first it seems he's weakened, but when he got impaled by Photohon gave him the trigger to go way beyond his current limits, and continues to go beyond, but he loses his mind. Although he was able to regain his memories when Photohon made a joke this could mean he regains his mind if you remind him of his past and memories. *'Godly Vengeance' This transformation was achieved with the special training of Vitiance and so Galaxion is the only one able to use it. It is an twenty times multiplier (but it's constantly going higher), and it is easier to use then Galaxious form combined with Ultra Rage because of the less strain. It is possible to stack this transformation with Ultra Rage, although it hasn't been shown yet, because of Galaxion's corrupted soul. This form gets stronger every time it's used, as shown in multiple examples. Relationships with other characters * Weegee Chronicles Heroes Galaxion doesn't like the Weegee Chronicles heroes as they fought against him, he even called "Weegee's Squad" very weak in the Season 1 Final. And in the previous episode, Weegee stopped him from killing Vileon. The heroes fought against him again and Galaxion got tossed around even with his Ultra Rage due to the drain, but warped away in his Galaxious form to Sqeegee, The Outsider and The Insider. * Sqeegee Galaxion got mad at Sqeegee because only he can kill Sqeegee causing Galaxion to team up with Weegee. They later succeed in killing Sqeegee, but only to have to keep working together since they still have to defeat The Outsider and Insider. * The Outsider/Insider/Neutral-Sider Galaxion hates them since they have tried to kill Weegee, but Galaxion wants to be the person to kill Weegee since he wants revenge on him. Although they were such a threat that Galaxion and Weegee had to team up to defeat them. Although they couldn't agree with each other, but they did manage to agree, and defeat them. * Photohon Galaxion doesn't like Photohon, as he killed him all those years ago, it's unknown why though. But he's scared of his brother, due to him being far stronger than he is, even with his forms, Galaxion also dislikes Photohon's jokes as he was annoyed in season 3 episode 3. Galaxion was shown to be very careful as well since he knew if he gets impaled by Photohon's beam sword he will die. However Photohon gave Galaxion his soul back even though they were enemies, and Galaxion even points this out, but Photohon said he wanted a fair fight. This may prove they may not hate each other as much as they actually do. * Vileon Galaxion is enemies with Vileon ever since season 1. As the chaos with the recent fighting in season 1 awakened Galaxion. Although Vileon didn't care, and fought with Galaxion, but Vileon lost rather easily. Later he came back for a rematch this time with the WC heroes helping him this time they defeated Galaxion. Later in season 3 Vileon and Zelos stumbled across Galaxion, but Vileon was still wanting revenge for what Galaxion did to him back in season 1, so they began to fight again, but the fight seemed equal unlike season 1. Although Vileon used the Godly Beam, and Galaxion was forced to retreat. * Shiroma Galaxion doesn't like Shiroma as not only did he interrupt him when he was about to fight the heroes, but he also attacked both him and the heroes during the fight. He later absorbed Galaxion's soul. He later helps Weegee fight Shiroma just like he helped Weegee fight The Outsider. However unlike Laneegee his soul wasn't freed after Shiroma was defeated. Although Photohon later freed Galaxion's soul killing Shiroma in the process, and returning Galaxion's soul back to him. * Vitiance Galaxion heavily dislikes Vitiance, as seen between their relationship. Almost everything he says to Vitiance basically undermines him. Before they became allies, Vitiance had called Galaxion "crippled" and "in need of help" simply due to Galaxion having his soul absorbed by Shiroma. Even then they are still allies with each other as they do have the same enemy, even if they don't exactly enjoy each others company. This was somewhat shown when Vitiance got mad at Galaxion for getting injured during the fight with Nightshade. * MUTK Galaxion doesn't really think highly for MUTK as several times throughout season 4, Galaxion had looked down upon MUTK, but there was an exception to this when during the fight with Nightshade. Galaxion was impressed on MUTK's Kaioken technique. Trivia * Galaxion has a older brother named Photohon, who is actually smaller then him. Although those two are brothers, they don't get along very well. * Galaxion is based off the word "Galaxy". * Galaxion is shown to be slightly clever as he warped away before dying * Galaxion looked a LOT different from the early Weegee Chronicles story. He used to be a floating Weegee head. Obviously that was changed into his current design * Speaking of early drafts of Weegee Chronicles. Galaxion was originally supposed to die at the end of season 1, but Red Star saw potential in his character. Which caused major changes in story, but it was worth it. Category:Villains Category:Prime Universe inhabitants Category:Vitiance's Cult Category:Demi-Gods Category:Weegees Category:Characters